Treasure
by Anna-Jay
Summary: When Will is about to be burned at the stake, he is saved by a dragon who wishes to add him to his hoard.


Saw a prompt a while ago about wanting Dragon!Hannibal in some form or another. Thought I would give this a try. There will be later chapters, but it will mostly be whenever I have time to write or am taking a break from writing other stories. For those waiting for the next (and going to be final chapter) of Chesapeake Mafia it is going to be up by next weekend. I already have about half of it written.

* * *

Will struggled against his restrains, but it was useless with his body already bruised and broken. The villagers had forced him from his home, leading him away and up the mountain. When he stumbled they dragged him the rest of the way to the Sinner's Pike. With tears running down his bleeding face, Will watched as men and a few women set up dried wood and kindling around him. Struggling once more, Will tried to remove the cloth placed in his mouth to silence his pleading and screaming, but it was no use.

Finally, the mob finished with their preparations and formed a circle around him. The priest stepped forward, parchment paper held firmly in his grasp as he began to list Will's sins.

"William Graham, you are hereby deemed a danger to our community with your spouting of false lies and wicked words against others. You have also been witnessed talking and seeing things which are not there. It is with this conclusion we brand you as a witch, and only God can purge you of your sins."

Will screamed behind his gag, shaking his head in denial as the mob began to cheer for his demise. He wasn't a witch! He wasn't crazy, but he could not deny what was said. He did see things, hear things, but he wasn't a witch. He didn't want to die. Not like this. Fresh tears slid down his face as the cheers grew louder and louder, men gathering torches and coming closer to the pile of kindle around his feet. Will refused to watch his end come, choosing to shut his eyes and pray to a God who had forsaken him.

With the blood pounding in his ears, Will didn't know when the shouting of joy turned to to screams of terror. Snapping his eyes open, he watched as many villagers gaped and pointed at the sky.

A great gust of wind fell upon them, extinguishing the flames from the torches and knocking several people to the ground. Will tried to move his head around to see what what happening, but his bonds restricted any movement. Many of the mob fled, but some stayed, swords and arrows drawn. A large shadow fell upon them, accompanied by a thunderous "thump" and shaking of the ground.

Will's eyes widened, his head shaking as he took in what was happening.

They don't exist. They _can't_ exist.

But he was proven wrong when a sinister growl filled the air, sending many of the remaining villagers running down the mountain. The remaining ones backed away, but still held their weapons aloft.

"Begone, dragon!" one of the men cried, raising his sword threateningly.

Will flinched when the growl escalated into a roar, ducking his head as the shadow moved and a jet of fire streamed over his head. The men screamed, those who were struck directly with the flames were immediately turned to ash. The ones who weren't directly hit were blasted back from the heat.

Will couldn't look away, watching as the men tried to drag themselves to safety. He winced when he heard the growling again, this time closer. Moving his head as much as he was able to, Will watched as the beast came into view.

Unblinking red eyes watched him, boring into his own as the dragon drew closer. Will flinched, squeezing his eyes shut, but he didn't meet flames or teeth. Instead, the creature sniffed him, the power of his breath causing Will's hair to fly about. Daring to look, Will opened his eyes and watched as the dragon continued to smell him. His adrenaline was starting to wear down, and his body began to shake. He whined behind his gag, trying to plead with it to end his suffering. He wished to live, but his chances were next to none. Hopefully the dragon would incinerate him like he did with the other men, or simply eat him in one go.

The dragon took one more sniff before tilting its head. Reaching forward, it opened it's giant maw and grasped gently at the gag before pulling it off. Will gasped, his mouth dry as he tried to speak.

"Pl...please," he begged, slumping against the wooden pike. "Please..."

The dragon continued to stare before finally blinking. Suddenly, the dragon closed in, biting at the ropes that bound Will. Will cried out as he lost his balance and fell upon the ground, his body in too much pain to try and catch himself.

"I won't kill you, little human," a deep voice rumbled, making Will flinch.

Because of his position on the ground, Will couldn't see what the dragon was doing. He listened as it moved above him before he felt something gently grasp him. With his adrenaline finally gone and his body limp, Will closed his eyes as the darkness consumed his vision and let himself be picked up and carried away.

–

Will wasn't expecting to open his eyes. When he did wake, he was _definitely_ not expecting to see a large cavernous ceiling and piles upon piles of gold. Will tried to sit up, but his body was still in pain. However, before he could move, warm hands placed themselves over his shoulders and helped him lie down once more.

"Don't move, little human," a familiar deep voice murmured. "You are still injured."

Will couldn't respond, his voice caught in his throat as he took in the image of a man leaning over him. He was not human, that was for sure. His eyes glowed with an unnatural light, slitted pupils almost invisible. He might have been able to pass off as human if it were not for the dark scales that littered along the corners of his eyes.

Will continued to stare, and the man smiled.

"Lost your voice, little one?" the man teased, a jagged smile gracing his features. Taking one look at the sharp teeth snapped Will out of his stupor. He grasped the man's shoulders and shoved him off. The man stumbled, and Will took his momentary surprise to struggle to his feet. Even though he was sore and hurting, he managed to run, slipping and sliding on the gold coins.

A deep growl echoed throughout the cavern, and Will soon found himself sprawled on the floor with the dragon towering over him. Will brought his arms up as the beast crowded him, the heat from his breath making him sweat.

"That was not wise, little human," he growled, smoke curling from its bared teeth. "I spared your life and this is how you repay me? It appears I've made a mistake in letting you live." The dragon opened his mouth wider and the heat increased. Will whimpered and hid his face. He could feel tears leak out of the corners of his eyes as he curled into a ball.

_Be quick_, he prayed. _Please don't be painful._

Will was left waiting, trying to contain his sobs the best he could. However, one escaped when human hands embraced him, bringing him close to a warm chest. Unable to contain them any more, he began to sob openly, his nerves completely shot from the earlier events. Giving in, he allowed himself to be positioned against the now human dragon. He was gently hushed, a taloned hand carding carefully though his curls while the other scratched lightly along his back.

"Just do it!" Will's voice cracked as he shouted, making him fall into a coughing fit. The dragon soothed him, murmuring in a different tongue, stroking Will's throat to help ease the pain.

"Do what, little one?"

"K-kill me. Eat me. _Burn_ me." Will choked, his throat raw from screaming. More tears burst forth despite his efforts to dam them. "Anything, just don't play with me. I can't... I can't." The dragon shushed him, rocking the crying man.

When he finally quieted down, the dragon-man took his hand out of his hair and wiped his tears. Will risked looking up into the hellish eyes, but couldn't keep eye-contact for very long. The dragon made a sympathetic noise as he continued to rub Will's cheek.

"...Perhaps I over reacted." He finally said, voice soft and soothing. Will hiccuped in response, causing the dragon to pull him closer. "I apologize, little one, but I will not stand for rudeness. I will forgive your actions. You've been through a traumatic experience." The dragon fell silent once more, scanning Will's bruised face as the man tried to control his breathing. Thinking the dragon was waiting for recognition, he shakily nodded his head, refusing to meet his eyes.

This appeased the dragon, a smile crossing his face. Will whimpered when he once again saw the sharp teeth. He tried to squirm away, but the dragon wouldn't let him out of his grasp. When he calmed again, the dragon stood, taking Will with him. Will gasped, clinging to him as he walked along the piles of gold, not once disturbing the coins.

"How do you do that?" Will croaked, his curiosity winning over his fear. Anything to distract him from losing it again. When the dragon looked at him suspiciously, Will clarified. "The coins. They're not moving."

The dragon smiled again, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Maybe I'll tell you one day," he promised. Will perked at that. Some day? "But right now you need to rest. I've already prepared a nest for you."

Nest? Like a bird nest? Will was about to ask when the dragon left the sea of gold coins behind and entered what looked like a private chamber. The room was lit with torches and there were dozens upon dozens of blankets and pillows all arranged in the center. The dragon placed Will down gently upon them, and Will marveled at the softness. Drowsiness fell upon him and he soon closed his eyes, unable to pay attention to what the dragon was doing around him.

He must have dozed off for he felt arms curl around him. He protested, but was easily shushed as the dragon pulled him into a warm embrace. Will gave in and slipped his eyes shut once more, enjoying the heat radiating off of the man's body.

"Hannibal."

Will opened his eyes once more, blinking up at the watchful crimson eyes. Silence fell upon them before the dragon moved closer. "My name is Hannibal." The dragon repeated, nuzzling the top of Will's head. Will remained quiet, processing this new information. He brought a hand up and placed it on the man's shoulder. Only now with his mind calm did he notice he had a few black scales scattered across his body, clustering around his shoulders, arms, and chest. They looked beautiful under the torch light, the flames making them glitter. Will marveled at them before finally resting against the dragon's chest.

"My name is William." he whispered.

Hannibal took a slow, deep breath before releasing it.

"William." the dragon whispered back, playing with the words as he said them. Will could feel the smile spread on the dragon's face. "_My_ William." Hannibal growled, his arms tightening around the smaller man. Will gasped as he tried to reposition himself, but he could not move.

"Rest, dearest Will," Hannibal purred, one hand stroking his back, lulling him back into a drowsy state. As he fell into slumber, the dragon's purring increased. "I always take care of what's mine."


End file.
